1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum beating apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some cases, pedal assembly of a percussion instrument may have plurality of pedal units and plurality of striking portions. As such, a linkage is necessary for the pedal assembly. The linkage connects the pedal unit to the striking portion so as to achieve a rotational operative relationship between the pedal unit and the striking portion.
For example, US20110146475 and US20070044637 disclose an apparatus which is similar to the above-mentioned one. A spring is disposed between an axle and a connecting portion of a linking rod, so that the drumstick can beat as the pedal is depressed, and the linking rod, the pedal and the drumstick can return to their respective original position after the pedal is released from depression.
However, in the above disclosures, since the spring is disposed in an improper position between the axle and the connecting portion of the linking rod, the drumstick can oscillate or sway to and fro for a long period due to its inertia after an operation. As a result, the operation of the drumstick is very unstable, unsmooth and imprecise, so that the above conventional drum percussion instruments each have defects to be improved.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.